


Radio Confession

by Flamie



Category: Live On, NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Dongho regretting his life choices, Embarrased Jonghyun, Fluff and Humor, Go Euntaek is a Hwang Minhyun fan, M/M, Stupid love confession, Usage of cringey pickup lines, its Minhyun, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Go Euntaek, the cool and aloof president of the broadcasting club and main DJ of the Seoyeon High School has a habit of playing NU'EST love songs everyday as part of his love confession to his mysterious crush.Kim Jonghyun is determined to put on a stop to it.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	Radio Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astropicals (inpiniteu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> Who most likely hated me when I told her that Go Euntaek is a Hwang Minhyun fanboy 🤣🤣

It was rather fine Monday morning as the final class before lunch break ends and the entire school body of Seoyeon High School can enjoy their hour long break from the monotony of schooldom. 

Well, almost. 

The moment clock turns 12pm sharp, the PA system came to life and the dulcet tone of one Go Euntaek, president of the broadcast club and main radio DJ booms out of the speakers over their head.

This is Go Euntaek, Grade 11, Class B, at your service on this very lovely afternoon. First up, dedicated to the person I like since the first day I met you, this song is for you."

As one, the entire school groaned as the cheerful whistle opening to NU'EST Love Me blasting all over the school. Despite of the numerous complaints had been filed to the head office, the cheerful song, followed by NU'EST's Let's Love and RLTL would come through the school-wide speakers every single day, and everyone just sighs and goes on with their ways. 

Well, almost everyone.

Kim Jonghyun was nodding off, basking under the rare spot of sunlight hitting his desk when the whistling starts, startling him out of his rather pleasant daze. 

"He's my friend but I hate him so much." Jonghyun hissed to his best friend, Choi Seungcheol, who valiantly ignoring the cheerful song blasting around them. "Can't he just man up and just confess like any other person?"

His friend peered at him, "you seriously didn't slept last night, did you?"

"The new expansion pack was kicking my ass and I couldn't just leave it till I mastered the level." Jonghyun moaned as he rest his head on the desk. "I need some peace and quiet, not some guy whining about his unrequited crush."

Seungcheol snorted. "How about you tell him that? Maybe he'll listen." He was startled from the manga he was reading when his friend suddenly stood up and moved toward the door. "Bro, I was just joking! Bro? Jonghyun?"

* * *

Baek Horang and Kang Dongho looked up from their respective lunches just outside the broadcasting room, just to see Kim Jonghyun moving toward them with a thunderous expression and decided to be sensible and run. (As if they could stop Class Leader, President of the Gaming Club and one of school darlings from storming the room and murdering their rather stupid President)

* * *

Go Euntaek was, as what he usually do every lunch, 5 times a week, like clockwork, wriggling around the room, enjoying the fast beats of ‘Love Me’ singing along to the cheerful song. He squeaked when the door slammed open out of nowhere to see Kim Jonghyun storming into the room and starting to fiddle with the consoles on the PA system. 

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” Euntaek tries to drag the other boy away from the console just as the song ended but before the next song (NU’EST RLTL) comes on, Jonghyun finally found the right button and flicked it off triumphantly.

"Cutting you off!! Your fanclub might think this whole pining kick you been in for the past two semester is awesome, but newsflash! The rest of the school can't stand your stupid playlist!"

* * *

Everyone looked up from their respective lunches when instead oof the rather dreaded NU'EST song, Kim Jonghyun's voice can be heard over the PA system. 

Kang Dongho and Baek Horang groaned as they realised in Jonghyun's quest in shutting the playlist down, he must have turn the microphone button on, broadcasting the conversation to the entire school.

"Kang sunbae! We need to shut that down before Euntaek sunbae and Jonghyun sunbae say the wrong thing live!" Horang urged the other, who was unwilling to be one going into the tiger den.

"You crazy? Jonghyun looks like he's going to tear Euntaek apart. I'm not going in there alone! Euntaek will notice it and close it himself," he said with more confidence than he actually feeling.

* * *

Euntaek was staring at Jonghyun so hard, he can feel his ears turning red from the intensity but prevailed on.

"They have great songs you can pick from. _Shooting Stars, I'm in Trouble_ , heck you can promote their new song _Drive_ rather than playing the same three songs every single day!" He huffed. 

A lot of things were clearly going on Euntaek's head that he decided to blurt the first thing that came to mind. "You're a NU'EST fan?" 

"Seriously,that's the one thing you got from what I just said just now? Yes, I'm a LOVE and it's all your fault, kept playing the same three songs for the past six months I had to actually go and check to see if they have other songs!" 

"Who's your bias? Mine's Minhyun!" Euntaek said eagerly, looking very interested in his answer as he leaned forward and into Jonghyun's space. 

"JR of course, Nation Leader and all-rounder idol now he's singing. Wait, that's not the point here. Stop playing those songs!!" Jonghyun leaned back and away. 

“Look, it's sweet that you seems to think that playing the same three songs every single day for the past two semesters as a form of love confession to your crush, but don’t you think its kind of a burden for the girl?” Jonghyun asked helpfully. Really if he can help Euntaek with his ongoing, rather irritating love issue, maybe the student will stop playing the same playlist over and over again and play other NU’EST songs. It's his duty as his friend!

Euntaek ducked his head in embarassement, “It’s not a girl.” He mumbled.

* * *

As one, the entire Go Euntaek fanclub wailed and sobbed as the rest of the school body tries to shush them, clearly getting too invested in the conversation. 

"Okay, I changed my mind, we should really shut them down, now!" Dongho turned toward the broadcasting room just to be stopped by Horang. 

"No, don't do that! We need to know more!" Horang's eyes were sparkling at the drama going on.

Dongho groaned. "They going to kill us if they find out we didn't warn them." He moaned but stopped moving, paying attention back to the conversation.

* * *

“- or the guy.” Jonghyun quickly add. “Really, no judgement here. You’re free to like anyone. The thing is Euntaek-ssi, you’re a great guy, you could have just confessed to that person, face-to-face, rather than going on and on like this. If not for your rather cool reputation, consider your crush's. He's clearly embarrased by this." 

“Are you? Embarassed?" Euntaek suddenly asked, moving closer toward the shorter guy.

"What?” 

"I'm asking you if you're embarrassed I'm doing my confession like this." Euntaek stood right in front of him, staring at him Jonghyun can feel his cheeks turned red in emberrassement.

It took Jonghyun a few seconds to realised what Euntaek was trying to say. (In his defense, he didnt realised)

"I-uh-what?" 

"I liked you for a very long time. Like seriously on the day I transferred to this school and you tripped in front of me on your way to the staffroom and dropped that thick pile of books on my foot." Euntaek laughed. "You looks so cute apologizing to me while trying to collect the books and then tripped again when you crossed the door. Seriously, you're a dancer, why are you so clumsy?"

Jonghyun can feel his stomach churning in embarrassment as he remembers that day. "Oh my God, seriously, since then?"

Euntaek grabbed his hands and clutched to his chest dramatically "And then I kept finding out you're such good person, so kind, bright and charming, and you always doing your absolute best in everything." He kept rambling on, the other feeling as if he was going to combust into flames, both by the close proximity and his compliments. 

"If I give you the most romantic confession, would you go out with me?" Euntaek looked down at him with starry eyes, shining with mischief and joy.

"I. Maybe? Wait. What do you mean by most romantic?" He repeats his words. 

Euntaek grinned and opened his mouth. Jonghyun quickly regretted letting him speak.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can’t take them off you since the day we first met. If I compare you to the musical scale, then you're a _Re_ to me, because you're so special that I'm in the verge of going crazy. Crazy in love that is."

Jonghyun screamed internally in embarrassment, cringing from the rather cheesy puns and pickup lines. Oh my God, how is he never noticed this cool, aloof friend of his is actually an embarrassing nerd?!

"Stop it!!" He wailed in embarrassment. "I get it! You like me!"

"Will you go out with me?" Euntaek asked hopefully. "Or do you need me to persuade you more?"

"No! I'll go out with you!" Jonghyun quickly hid his red face with his hands over them as Euntaek laughed his signature (and rather annoying) laugh.

Jonghyun glared from between his fingers at the other. “Now, can you please stop playing the songs every day? The band seriously have great songs you know.” 

“Only if you give me a kiss.” Euntaek puckered his lips playfully but before Jonghyun can reply (or push Euntaek away) the door slammed open again and a red faced Dongho ran into the room, accompanied by the loud cacophany of the entire Seoyeon student body cheering, slapped shut the PA power button. 

“Next time, you two decided to have a private conversation, please make sure the PA system is off.” Dongho hurriedly said as he ran out again, clearly not waiting for them to kill him for not warning them.

Both Euntaek and Jonghyun turned red in horror and embarrasement as they realised the entire school body becomes audience to their love drama.

* * *

**Omake**

Jonghyun was picking the cherry tomatoes out of his lunch box to trade with Dongho's famous omelettes (seriously for a scary looking dude, he makes the best and cutest lunch box in the whole school) when his boyfriend Euntaek breezed into the room, waving a magazine in the air.

"Look who just landed another magazine cover?" Euntaek arrived at their table, the rest of the broadcasting club turning back to their lunches, used to their president's nerdy, fanboy antics. "Isn't he the best?"

Jonghyun scowled as he take in NU'EST Minhyun's latest photo shoot in the WAVED magazine. 

For a rather chill couple, the two would get into rather heated arguments when it comes to their NU'EST bias, to the point their friends would duck for safety when the argument starts. 

"I told you he's the best member in the band!"

"No,he's not! JR is!" Dongho shot Horang a look of despair and betrayed as the girl left the table for safety. (He would had made a run for it too but Jonghyun was holding his lunch box rather tightly)

"It's Minhyunnie hyung! You saw his Unboxing performance last week! He was phenomenal!!"

"I know, you made me watch it with you as you gushed the entire 40 minutes!! What has Minhyun done that reigning Nation Leader JR hasn't done, uh?! His Unboxing was amazing, he showcased excellent drumming performance that he learnt just under a year, his contemporary dance _L.I.E_ performance was divine and his ' _If We_ ' duet with Baekho is hauntingly beautiful!"

Euntaek scowled down at his boyfriend as he looked up triumphantly. 

"Uh, I don't know if you guys care but I think Baekho is the best NU'EST member." Dongho interjected as he finally able to save his lunch from Jonghyun. 

The couple turned as one and scowled angrily at Dongho. "Shut up! JR is the best one!/ Mind your own business, its Minhyunnie!!"

The two turned back again to each other and started to quarrel again as Dongho made a run for it. 


End file.
